First Date
by Flighty Sea Bird
Summary: Jim Harper goes to buy a plant, and come out with a date. It's short, and I may continue, not sure yet.


**This is corny, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you like it**

I think it was a Tuesday when I met Jim Harper. I was used to seeing handsome men in my little shop, usually buying flowers for the wives and mistresses. But there was something different about him. Behind his startling blue eyes, and strong jaw line, there was earnestness about him. Lines around his eye showed a strange uncertainty that was in stark contrast to his brawny demeanor. My shop was tiny, but he lapped it several times looking around. I finally put down the corsage I was wrapping and stepped out from my counter.

"Can I help you find something?" I asked in my sweetest tone. I stood a little straighter, as he turned his gaze to me. My, he was striking.

"I… uh…," he thought startled at the sudden attention. "I'm looking for a small potted plant."

"Yes, of course," I chuckled. "I can help you with that. What kind of plant are you looking for?"

"Well, I work in an inside office, I want one that will do well there."

"Alright, if you're looking at flowering plants, might I suggest a peace lily? They do pretty well under fluorescent lighting, and have lovely blooms." He thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Those are beautiful flowers, unfortunately, I think my allergy wouldn't approve. " He offered me an apologetic smile, and I smiled back. I turned his attention to some of my foliage plants.

"What about a fern, they do well in low light conditions, but need to be water constantly." He considered this for a moment then shook his head.

"Low lighting isn't an issue, my, uh, office had very good lighting, state of the art even. I don't care for the ferns."

"I understand, we have some leafier potted plants over here, and also some cactus. They do well in good lighting, and don't require too much care."

"I never thought about a cactus, but what is that over there…" His attention turned towards my prized jade plant. It was getting about two feet now, and I had taken care if it from a small snippet.

"Oh, that, that's a succulent, Crassula ovata…" he didn't flinch when I said the scientific name…

"Jade plant!" He exclaimed. How on earth… normal people don't know the scientific names of well, anything. But he seemed to know Latin.

"Errrr, yeah… did you study plants." He shook his head and studied the plant.

"I spend much of my time around scientist. I guess some of it is starting to rub off. Do these do well in an office?" I couldn't lie to him, they tend to do very well in an office, but I didn't want to part with my prized jade plant. He was clearly interested in it, and I could always grow another… I suppose.

"As long as they have adequate lighting, yes, they do very well indoors. Just don't water them too much, or too little."

"How much is this one?" Of all the plants in the shop… why this one… It's like he knew it was special. "This one feels right."

"Well, it's technically not on sale…" His face fell for a moment. It seemed almost a crime to let a frown mare his perfection.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Well, I guess maybe I look at the cactus. They're kind of tough and prickly."

"Actually, the jade plant is for sale, I just remembered I forgot to mark it yesterday." His smile was lopsided, but I liked it.

"Yeah, it's um… Twenty-five." He took out a couple bills from his pocket and handed them to me.

"Thank you um…" he looked down to read my name tag, but I forgot to put it one.

"Oh, hold on…" I took it out. "It's Moira," I replied as I snapped the magnet on and pointed to my name. "Moira Hooper, but everyone calls me Mo."

"Thank you for helping me out today, Mo, I'm Jim, Jim Harper."

"Hey, we both have an H and a P in our last name!" Stupid, why I did I say that I was stupid. My brain blurts the most random things. Wait, is he laughing…?

"You know, you're right." Man, his deep laugh was like music.

"It's nice to meet you Jim Harper; I hope you come back soon." He was about to leave as I handed him his change, but I couldn't let him go… it was a crush at first sight.

"Thank you, Ms. Hooper."

"It's Mo, and wait, here's my business card. If you have any plant questions, feel free to call me, day or night." He lifted his eyebrow. "Seriously, call me anytime with plant questions. If the leaves start spotting, if it loses leaves, please, don't hesitate." Great, smooth Moira, way to sound desperate. Is he really amused by me…?

"Day or night, so you never sleep, huh?"

"I'm a small business owner in D.C. What do you think?"

"You're dedicated."

"It's either that or starve… I'll take the former thank you."

So, speaking of starving, I'm getting hungry, what time do you close up?" Did he just ask me out?

"What?" He suddenly became sheepish.

"Sorry, it's not like me; I've never really asked women out before. You, just seem like you'd be fun too, uh, hang out with. I shouldn't have asked, you're probably really busy." He turned around and started walking out with his plant.

"No, stop!" He turned back and his eyes widened. "That's one of the few pros of owning my own business. I can close up whenever and I want, and for the record, I'm starving.


End file.
